Blood and Promises
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: *Chapter 7 finally up!* Wizards and Witches are human, with the power and knowledge of Magic at their disposal. However, there are other things that must be kept a secret from the Muggle world, by any and all means necessary... SLASH!
1. Prologue

Blood and Promises 

by T.K. Yuy

Prologue

Blue-brown [1] eyes glared at the computer monitor in front of them, which in turn brought a scowl to the tan and slightly freckled face they belonged to.  It was obvious that whatever was on that screen was not good.  Slightly calloused hands rubbed the tired face and raked through short red-brown hair.  Definitly not a good sign to the tall dark-haired man standing in the door way.

            "Damn it Harry, just come in!  You know you can-"

"Until I accept the title, I'm still under your command, Mr. Weasley, and I will not act otherwise."  
"Bullshit!  You do it just to tick me off."

            Familiar emerald eyes laughed as Harry walked in, tossing a black folder onto the desk.  Ron looked at it, then at his friend.

            "What's this?"  
"Remember that woman that got herself involved last week?"  
"The one who said she was 'going to kick every Death Eaters ass to hell and back twice before putting a bullet between their eyes'?"

"That's the one.  Well, she's clean, except for the small fact that she's dead."  
"Dead?  What the hell happened?"  
"She was killed in a fire 5 years ago."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the same Venus Prowler I'm thinking of?  Because she was very much _alive_ when I saw her."  
"I'm refering to narcissa Malfoy.  No body was found in the rubble, but the DNA tests on the hair and blood we got from Ms. Prowler are the same as those in Narcissa's file."

            Ron flipped through the folder, eyes quickly scanning the lab results, photos and articles pretaining to the fire that were inside.  He rubbed his temples with one hand before turning the monitor to Harry.

            "Husband like wife, or vise versa." he groaned.

"Oh fuck…"

~TBC~

Very short, I know.  And I know I haven't finished POM yet, but this bunny was kicking the shit out of me.  And my new Muse decided to help it out… hurts to sit down at the computer.  It's partially inspired by Al's incredible on-going story, "Snitch!", and the Schwartzeneger movie, "True Lies."  Various other things helped make this bunny rabid, but I can't say exactly what.  It would give too much away.  And don't worry, I do plan on continuing POM, this just had to get out of my system fast (school computers are great, they have cable modems)  Feed the rabid bunny by clicking the little button down there and sending a review.  Maybe it'll stop chewing my toes if you give it something else to munch on. OW!  You little…

_Muse:  Good bunny!  :: claps hands excitedly:: Yay!  First Blood!_

Sadistic little bitch… ANYWAYS!  Footnotes!

[1] Cannot for the life of me remember if Ron's eyes are blue or brown, and I'm too lazy to look it up, so I combined the two.  I don't know if that color even exists, but hey, it's my story, he can have whatever color eyes I want him to have.

_Muse:  Make them red!_

Uh, why?

  
_Muse:  Reminds me of the rabid bunnies!  They're so cute and cuddley!  _

You've got problems.

Muse: No, I have issues.  Go my little bunnies!  Eat T.K's toes!  Naw them off to little stubs!

Ow! Ow! OW!  Okay, all bunnies back into your cages or I'll have Mrs. Norris come after you with Pepper Breath!  And don't think I won't damn you!

_Muse: You scared away my bunnies!  I hate you!_

Good because I don't like you either!  (Everyone just ignore her, she's insane)


	2. Crack Addicts

Blood and Promises 

Chapter 1- Crack Addicts

            He sat at the bar, nursing a Butterbeer (touched with rum, just the way he likes it), while at the same time keeping an eye on the group of students in the corner booth.  Readjusting the pack of cigarettes on the counter and then his sunglasses [1], he found them passing small plastic bags, containing what he knew was cocaine.  He smirked and watched as they carefully funneled the fine powder into their class pins [2], not wasting so much as half of a half of a pinch.  He doubted any of their professors knew, but boy would they be surprised.

            "She has her tea at exactly 5 minutes to nine, and leaves the library ad 5 minutes after ten." one of the older boys said, drawing what would've been a map, if the napkin hadn't been wet and made the ink bleed.

"We can't get the potion into her tea, it would knock her out too soon." protested another.

"Time release it, dork." scoffed a third.

"She's just a bloody cat!  Hit the damn thing over the head with a book, for God's sake, and you'll be fine!" a fourth laughed.

"Yeah!  There we go!"

            He picked up his cigarettes, paid for his drink and left quietly.  He found a tall dark, greasy-haired man sitting at one of the outside tables and with a smirk, sat down behind him.  He took off his sunglasses and tapped the man's shoulder with them.

            "Put them on and see what your House does with their pins and potions expertise." he said, triggering a playback of what he'd seen.

**…  …  …**

            "Thank you." the main said, handing them back in the same manner they'd been given to him.

"Any time."

            He stood and left, walking into a brightly colored shop where Zonko's used to be, and smiled.

            "No! Don't-" a voice shouted.

*BADA BOOM*

            The bang shook the shop and he heard a faint 'there goes another one' coming from the back.  The kid that had opened the small box left screaming, ash covered face and robes making him chuckle as he walked into the back room.

            "How many times to I have to tell you **_Fred_**, PUT UP A SIGN!!"

"I did **_George_**, but do you think they're gonna listen.  You say 'no' they think it's 'yes'!  The bloody warning only intrigues them damn it!"

            "A the brother's quarrel.  God how I missed that."  he laughed, causing both tall red-headed twins to look at him.

"Snapshot!" the one (was it Fred, or was it George?  Still hard to tell) shouted, hugging the man tightly.

"Long time no see, Creevy." said the other, looking up from the small smoking box he was working on.

"Neville-in-a-box still giving you trouble I see."  
"Always." both twins laughed.

"Good, you need something to keep you on your toes.  Anyway, I'm here to pick up the order your sister placed."

"Ah, yes, the fair Virginia Weasley, how we've almost forgotten her." George joked, pulling a large briefcase from under the work bench.

"Let's see.. Filibusters, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Gigglesnaps, and all the usual information and alike.  Stull amazes me that Snape's been working for you guys."

"Amazing still that he's denied our offers to pay him.  Hard to believe that Severus Snape has morals and a code of ethics.  Something about doing his civic duty to the Wizarding World."

"Who is he," laughed Fred.

"And what has he done with Snape?!" added George.

            They talked a bit more before Collin had to leave to catch his train, and they made a day to get together in London.  He smiled down at the briefcase and the thought of the box inside it.

            "Those two will never change." he laughed, Ron's inevitable reaction springing to mind as he showed the man at the Hogsmeade Station his identification and ticket.  "And that's a good thing."

~TBC~

Yes, short, I know, but I'm trying to establish characters that may play a decent sized roll.  And don't worry, the crack addict Slytherings will be important later.  As always, my Muse and I are hungry, to hit the review button and feed us!

_Muse:  why don't you just eat the plot bunnies?  They'd taste good hot off the BBQ._

Uh… no, they'd probably try to eat me on the way down, and I don't wanna die like that.  I'll stick to the reviews, I need more ruffage anyway.

Muse: Whatever. ::pokes a rabid bunny with a fork, deep fries it and then bites off its head:: Mmm mmm good!

I don't know you…

[1] The pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes and sunglasses from "True Lies".

[2] If you've seen "Cruel Intentions" think of Catherine's cross.  If anyone wants to draw a Slytherin pin, feel free, I have really no idea what it would look like.

Muse:  (through a mouthful of plot bunny fries) Then why use the damn things if you don't know what they look like?

I couldn't think of any place else they could hide their crack and not get caught!  It's just a story Muse, the readers can decide for themselves if it's possible or not, so shut up.

Muse: Wanna fry? ::holds greasy, crispy bunny on a stick to author, who shakes her head and turns back to the computer::


	3. Club or Confrence Room?

Blood and Promises 

Chapter 2- Club or Confrence Room?

            The shrill ring of a cell phone cut through the silence of the room like a knife, and the 18-looking woman at the desk jumped, nearly dropping her newly lit cigarette

            "Talk to me." she said, answering the persistant thing.

"I need you to meet me at the club in 20 minutes."  
"Do I get a reason other than 'just do it'?"

"No."

"Give me a half hour, it is a Friday night."

"Fine.  You know the drill."  
"Yup.  You need anything?"  
"Bring a vial ith you."

"Right.  See you in thirty."

            She snapped the phone shut and put out her cigarette.  With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower.  She'd have to hurry if she was going to make it in 30 minutes.

~!*!~

            The club was always decked in black and red, strobe lights and small spots of color running in circles the only lights out on the main floor.  The entrance, bars, and upper seating levels were lit well enough to see more than five feet in front of you, but not nearly enough for her tastes.  She hated this place, but when she was there, she always dressed to the nines.

            Black vinyl pants (which she found more comfortable than leather).  Falme patterned bra under a thin chainmail shirt, the long sleeves held taught by rings on her middle fingers.  Always 3 inch chunky boots with steel toes and heels (not to mention knife in one and her wand in the other).  Her mae-up was always perfect: black tatooed liner, and her choice of black/silver, green/silver, or red/silver shadows, normally with silver, red or green sparkles.  Lips were either English Red or black, not that there was much of a difference, and always with an impossible shine.  Sometimes she's add silver body glitter, but not tonight.

            She slunger her long black leather jacket over a shoulder and headed up the thick metal grated stairs to the darkest sitting area.  She patted the bar and got a nod from the bar keep as she slid into the furthes booth, and pulled her cigarettes out of her jacket pocket.

            "Want one?" she asked, one hanging between her lips as she held the pack out to the booths other occupant.

"No, thanks.  You got it?"

"Always."

            She lit up and pulled a sliver vial from her bra.  Rolling it across the table she thanked the bar keep as he set an apple martini in front of her, exhaling the some in the direction of a business suit.

            "You'd think they coud at least _try_ to fit in."

"You've said that every time we've come here you know."

"It's a ritual of mine."

"Well after six years, I find it quite annoying."

"Excuse me, you're the one who comes here _all the time_."

"Where else can we go where people won't think what we're doing is illegal?"  
"The stuff in that damn vial _is_ illegal, well, technically speaking anyway."

"Considering that they won't ever find evidence…"  
"Yea, yeah.  So what's so important that you couldn't run home and get one of your own."  
"He's hunting me."  
"Whoa, back up a second!  How?"  
"Like me, he's changed his appearance.  Not quite as drasticall, but still."  
"And he's got the numbers to come out of hiding?  Last time I checked, you scared the shit out of him."  
"All of the Death Eaters will follow him, and I suppose he's recruited Muggles.  He'll kill off anyone that crosses him, and then some."  
"Any idea where he could be?"  
"He was last seen in the arms dealer in Underground London, 2 days ago."

"So we can assume he's got a general idea where you are."  
"Yup."

            He uncapped the fial and tossed it back, letting the warm, slightly metallic tasting liquid run down his throat.  He noted the vodka in it and smiled a bit.  She tapped the ash off her cigarette and pulled her long hair [1] back, twisting it into a loos bun with ease.

            "I'm pretty sure he knows about the safe houses in London, or he wouldn't have used that arms dealer."

"He may think I'm still in the city, but he might know I left and came here."

"And it's not like he's got to go through customs to get here like the Muggles do.  It's times like these that Wizard transportation is a bad thing."

"And you wonder why I don't use anything but Muggle.  Wizarding things are far to easy to track unless they're consumable or used on your person.  Even then they can be traced if you don't make it yourself."

"Look, I'm gonna go see what I can dig up.  I want you to lay low; take the subway to the safe house in Manhattan.  I'll meet you there later tonight.  Do you need anything from your apartment?"

"My vials, obviously, clothes, my trunk, and the bottles in the locked cabinet."

"I'll pick them up on my way to you.  If you need anything else, call me."

            She laid a $20 bill on the table under the ashtray and stood up.  He stayed in his seat as she huggedhim briefly, kissing his cheek before disappearing into the massive crowd of people.  He recapped the vial, and stuck it in his pocket, slipping a $20 of his own under the ash tray.  Once he was down the stairs and half way to the door, the bar keep picked the cash up, wiping down the table, and pulled out his cell phone once he got back behind the counter.

            "Hey, get me Patil……. Yes it's an emergency!"

~TBC~

There it is, the third chapter.  You guys like it so far?

Muse: Of course they do, it's my idea.

Shut up and go back to your cooking!

Muse:  But aren't you going to tell them- 

No! Now get away from me!  And take these damn bunnies with you, I can only work on so many stories at once, and this is my limit!!

_Muse:  Fine!  ::turns to readers while T.K's kicking bunnies::: She's giving small parts in the coming chapters to the first 8 people that guess correctly who the guy is, what he is, who he's running from, and what Pansy's gonna do.  Oh shit!  I wasn't supposed to tell you the girl was Pansy.  Oh well, it fits the foot note._

_[1] T.K's forgotten what color hair and eyes Pansy Parkinson has, and we're both too lazy to look it up, so if anyone would like to enlighten us… please do._

_And to get the 'small part' (not really small, they span a good two or three chapters, maybe more), you've gotta have the correct answers to all the questions up there._  

What are you whispering to them?!  You better not be-

Muse: Don't get your panties in a twist T.K., I was just telling them about the 8 small parts you're giving out to the people who answer the afformentioned questions pretaining to this chapter correctly.

Oh.  Okay.  I don't plan on starting the next chapter for a little while, I wanna give people a chance to answer, but if I don't have enough 'winners' by May 2nd, I'll just use those who did get the right answers.  I don't wanna cheat people out of their chance to get into the story, but I wanna get this bunny done and out of my head as quickly as possible.  That said, I'm gonna go back to writing POM for a while, and you guys can review BP.  Muse, fetch me that bottle of soda.

_Muse:  The 2 liter!!_

Yup.  It's gonna be a long night!!


	4. Not Quite

Blood and Promises

Chapter 3- Not Quite 

            The flat was cold, an obvious side effect of not being lived in for weeks on end, and too quiet for his liking.  He set his keys on the small wrought iron and glass table  by the door, briefcase, sunglasses, watch and wallet with them before turning up the heat.  Walking through the small foyer, he tossed his jacket on one of the large chests against the wall.  He only bothered with the coat closet (more like _room_ if you were to ask him) when he had company, and that wasn't often.

            The brown tile of the foyer gave way to beige carpet in the living room, balcony doors centered in perfect allignment with the main door, framed by black gauzy drapes.  The whole wall it seemed was glass, biving the room the illusion of being completely open, if of course the French doors to the balcony were ignored.  He normally stayed in the living room long, despite the incredible entertainment system that gaced the center of the floor.

            The newest technology, technology that wasn't even available to the public or corporate buyers yet, and most of it sat untouched.  There was a double sided flat-screen TV, speackers at both sides, with his standard DVD/VHS players/recorders, minidisk players/recorders, CD, radio, and receivers for 3 satelites and 2 cable.  Of course only one of each of them were actually for the TV…

            Curved glass and wrought iron coffee tables, each adorned with a 3 wick candle at one end and a remote holder at the other, sat before each side.  They were accompanied by curved black leather couches, recliners in the end seats, and six people could easily sit on each with elbow room to spare.  End tables that matched the coffee tables sat at eachend of the couches, small desk-like lamps on each.  Cup holders and coasters were inlaid on all tables, and there wasn't a spot of dust or a finger print on any of them.  He hated looking at that room.  It felt too much like work.

            "Idiot', he said to himself as he headed to the large dining room, "That's because it _is_ work!"

            The dining room table ws a thick black pint, edges and legs depicting a war between Light and Dark long past.  The chairs had high backs, padded with red velvet to match the seats, and they too depicted the war.  The candelabras that were set on it were silver, with black candles, and he smiled at them.  They were the only candles he ever burned, despite the fact that there were new ones all over the flat.

            Hanging along the back wall was a familiar set o tapestires, the center on being the Gryffindor crest from Hogwart's.  On the left side of it was one depicting the four founders and Hogwart's birth, while on the right side was one with a black dog, a silver and tawny werewolf, and a stag, a red-headed, green-eyed girl on its back in front of Hogwarts.  Across the top it read: "I Solomly Swear I'm Up To No Good."  Across the bottom: "Badfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Red."  He always nodded to it, and they nodded back.  Red and gold fabric adorned the wall with sliding dor to a smaller balcony than the one from the living room, and a broom stood in the corner.  He passed them all and went into the kitchen.

            White tile, white and glass cabinets, black and white marble counters with a black title backsplash.  Stardard kitchen, with a stove island with an attached breakfast bar with two barstools.  The back of the counters and wine rack were filled with bottles of everything from Vinegar and Olive oil to Mugwort and Belladonna.  The cabinets were filled with Muggle and Wizard provisions.  Cookware underneath the island.  The pantry was fully stocked and he pulled out the coffee.  He made himself a pot and sat down at the counter.  Too much to think about.  He went back through the lifving room, past the baby grand piano, guest bath and laundry into his room.  He sighed and looked around.

            Dark carpetin, black actually, the lighting very dim.  The dresser across fromhim made him smile as he looked at the bed, decked in its black and green Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter.  He smiled at the old chest at the foot of the bed and stript himself of his suit jacket and tie.  He stepped into the bathroom and started the shower, ignoring the neglected hot tup.

            "Nobody to share it with." he mumbled. "And it's not like I'm actually looking."

            The ring of his cell phone startled him out of his thoughts and he unclipped it from his belt.

            "Yeah?"

"Harry, it's Padma."

"What's wrong?"  
"Just got a call from one of my street guys.  Seems like the London Underground is getting superb business."

"Muggle or Wizard?"  
"Both."

"Shit.  What'd they get?"  
"Standard guns, knives, stakes, a few magic scythes, and a few illegal potions and ingredients.  I did a little diggin', and it seems that they've been dealing with Vamps."

"Have you called Ron?"  
"Yup.  He told me to call you.  He thinks this has something to do with Venus Prowler."  
"Hmm… Has Collin gotten back yet?"  
"He's not due in until tomorrow morning, why?"  
"I have a funny feeling something in this months information from Snape could be helpful.  I'll try him at home.  Keep me posted."

"Sure thing Harry.  G'Night."

"Night Padma.  And thanks."

            hanging up, Harry stripped and stepped into the bot blare of water that had steamed up his bathroom.  There was definitly a connection, but where and finding it would be the hard part.  He'd have to spend mor than a few hours at the office.

            "and just when I was going to enjoy working from home." he sighed, pressing a few puttons on the keypad on the shower wall.

            Loud music filled the flat, and for at least the night he could relax.

**~TBC~**

You'll understand the point behind describing Harry's flat now, as opposed to later.

_Muse: TK's lazy and didn't wanna wait til later._

Shut up, bitch.

_Muse: Watch it girl, I supply you with the good ideas, remember?_

Bullshit!  They're all my ideas

_Muse:  who controls the blot bunnies mdear?_

Please, don't bring /them/ into it, I have enough problems as it is.

Muse: You think I don't know that?  Hit the little button down there and leave TK a review.  It makes her feel special.

I /am/ special!  *beats plot bunny with a spare computer mouse*

Muse: Oh dear… time to call the doctor.  Again.


	5. Telephone Calls

Blood and Promises

by T.K. Yuy

**Chapter 4- Telephone Calls.**

            The phone wrang as he walked in the door, and with a quick flick of his wand, it was in his hand.

            "Creevy."

"I need whatever information the Twins gave you."

"Hell to you too Harry.  How are you?"  
"Very funny Collin.  The files?"

"I haven't even gone through them yet."

"Why the fuck not!?"  
"I just walked in the door!  Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, I need it now."

"Fine, give me an hour and I'll send you coppies."  
"30 Minutes."

"1 hour, no less.  I would like to shower and settle down to do this properly Harry."  
"Fine, 1 hour, no later."

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and got lost?"

"I'll ignore that."

"Okay, okay, you're tired and cranky and somebody *yawn* got your brain thinking.  I'll have it to you in an hour."

"Thank you."

            The line went dead and Collin sighed.  It was good to be needed, even if it meant his growling stomack would have to wait.

~!*!~

            She grabbed herself a bottle of cherry coke, and downed half of it as she took the invisibility spell off the rack of silver vials stuck in the back of the refridgerator.  A quick count told her that she had a little under a months worth.  And that was with only one a day.

            "I hope he's got more than this at his place." she said to herself, packing them into the small cooler she's brought out of storage.

            She had enough ice to keep them cold for 5 hours, but after that, she'd need to make more.  She grabbed a large black dufflebag and packed it with five different outfits, makeup, and other bathroom accessories, as he called them.  Once she shoved her extra wallet into it, she dashed to the closet and pulled out a large suit bag.  She hated its contents with a passion, or at least one of the five things in it anyway, but had a feeling any and all of them may be needed. She zipped the duffle and grabed her laptop case.  She threw all her disks, papers in with it, and grabbed a few pens and a pad of paper, then a handful of Wizard parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.  She had a feeling she'd need them too.

            "Okay, lets get out of here."

            She left calmly, locking the door both manually and magically behind her.  Her car, a 2003 black Camaro (with an incredible stero, digital websystem and two huge things of NOS with it's own controls in the dash(with locksafe key)) was easy enough to load, and she typd a frew commands on the flatscreen on the dash.  A phones ring sounded as she turned the music off and pulled out.

            "Phoenix Foundation, Pete Thorton [1] speaking."

"I need to speak with Padma Patil.  Number: 6-2-5/3-3/3-6/3-9/3, Code: Dragon Keeper."

She hit a few keys on the pad in the door and saw numbers and verification fly over the monitor. 

            "Key?" the man asked.

            She pressed a diamond on the side of her silver and hematite ring, a small key like object popping up.  She put it in the glowing slot on the door and something clicked.

            "Authorization complete.  I'll put you right through Ms. Parkinson."

"Thank you, Pete."

            A few seconds later a woman's face appeared on the monitor and she smiled tiredly.

            "It's been quite some time since you've used your car system, Pansy."

"Yeah, well I've got a bit of a problem with Ryu."

"What kind of problems?"

"His father."

"We already know about his movements in the London Underground, and of the arms he's bought."

"He's recruited Muggles and rogue Vampires."  
"How do you know this?"  
"One word: Ryu."

"How does he know?  He's supposed to have cut his ties with the Wizarding world a long time ago.  The Phoenix is the only exception."

"You forget about the _other_ half of him."

"Veela.  Shit!  How close is he to them?"

"Ohly to 'Cissa.  She keeps him informed."

"Harry and Ron met her a few weeks back.  Goes by Venus Prolwer now, right?"

"Right.  The Veela are extremely loyal to Ryu."

"He's got the power to destroy them, so I don't see why they wouldn't be."  
"'Cissa's Royalty."

"Whoa, wait a second.  Veela don't have a Monarchy."

"No, but their Pure Blood line is considered a Royal Veela.  They look at Ryu as a Prince, and crossing a Pure Blood would be like trying to assassinate the Queen Mother or the US President."

"Fuck.  Where is he?  If his father is after him…"

"Manhyattan safe house.  His reform potions gone, and I'm down to a one-a-day with the vials."

"What's he got left?"

"I'm on my way to his apartment now.  I sent him to the safe house around six."

"Get his stuff and get to the safe House.  I'll get in touch with Ron.  As good as you are, I think Ryu's gonna need someone a little stronger."

"You're not suggesting that Harry take over, are you?"

"I don't know Pansy, I've got to talk to Ron.  Harry doesn't even know Ryu's, well, you  know."

"Wonderfuckinful!  I'll call again after I get to the safe house."

"I'll be here."

            The line disconnected and Pansy hit the gas. This was not getting any better. In fact, it was getting worse.

            "Not only is Ryu being _hunted_, but the Phoenix's best operative, shit, doesn't even know who he really is.  Ryu's gonna kill me if Ron says he's gotta stay with Harry.  FUCK!"

            She quickly pulled into her usual spot outside Ryu's apartment and walked casually to the door.  She let herself in, and ran back out a second later.  Two women dressind all in black caught her just before she got to the car, and she refused to give hem the pleasure of hearing her scream.

            "Where is he?" one asked, fangs dripping with saliva.

"I don't know." replied Pansy, pressing a small button on her watchband. "I'm just here to pick up his laundry."

"Bull!" the other spat, gripping her neck tightly. "Where is he?!"

"I told you, I don't kow!  He's away on business, or at least that's what he told me."

            The first Vampchic wrenched her jacket sleeve upand hissed at the pale blue phoenix tatoo there.

            "Phoenix!" the other growled.

"Yeah, Phoenix!"

            Pansy ducked as her watch threw out a blinding white light, and grabbed her wand from her boot.  When the Vampchics could see again, she was standing atop her car, smirking and waving her wand in a scolding motion.

            "It's not nice to pick on unarmed Witches, especially in their own territory.  I think you two need a little time out."

            Before they could scream, two silver stakes impaled their chest.  Pansy chuckled as they disintegrated, their Clan rings the only thing remaining.  She picked them up and walked into the apartment.  She got the things she needed and was on her way.

            "Stupid Bitches," she snorted, turning the music up, "mess with fire, and you're gonna get burned, or didn't you know?"

**~TBC~**

So Pansy's on the good guy's team… Very interesting…

_Muse:  And she kicks Vampchic ASS too!_

Yeah, that was cool!

_Muse:  But I don't think she likes the idea of losing Ryu to Harry._

Would you?  Ryu's gorgeous (even tho' I haven't really described him yet, but you'll see him later), and so is Harry.  They won't be able to keep their hands off eachother.

_Muse:  Anybody know who Ryu is?  This chapter pretty much gave it away._

Leave them alone, Muse.

_Muse:  I was just making conversation._

They don't wanna talk to you, they wanna leave a review.  Right? 


	6. Rush

Blood and Promises

chapter 5- Rush

            He pulled on a fitted black t-shirt and his long black leather jacket, white scarf completing the outfit, and picked up his briefcase and keys.  Ron had called him that morning and told him what was up the Ryu, and contrary to popular belief, he knew very well that Ryu Takai was actually Draco Malfoy.  He also knew that he was 50% Wizard, and 50% Vampire Veela.  He had made the connection shortly after Ron had put Ryu in the whitness protection program the Phoenix Foundation had created.  The part he didn't understand was why Ron had thought it best not to tell him.  As the founder of the Phoenix, and as the Ministry's head Auror, he had right to know, didn't he?  He picked up his sunglasses and pocketed them before leaving.

            Once in the car, he plugged in his ear piece and took the cloaking charm off of the key pad on his steering wheel and door panel.  He typed a few commands and let it ring.  He knew she'd pick up.

            "Parkinson."

"You had better be ready for me."

"You had better watch yourself, Potter.  He's dangerous right now."  
"Why, not getting enough from you?"

            He cut the line and floored it.  If he was lucky, he'd make it to the Manhattan safe house within the hour, and be back at his flat with Draco before Lucius landed at JFK.

~!*!~

            She pulled her dark hair up into a tight bun and pulled on a two sizes too big black sweater.  She was all too aware of the grey eyes watching her as she lit a cigarette.

            "What?"  
"Potter's coming, isn't he?"  
"What did you expect them to do, leave you with me?  I don't have Potter's power, let alone his methods and contacts.  I'm not qualified for that kind of work."

"So you're just giving up on me?"  
"What?  No, of course not.  I promised you that I would protect you, and I intend to do that until the end, but Potter's got the clearance for everything.  He's trained to battle.  For Merlin's sake, Draco, he's defeated Voldermont, and survived the killing curse four times!"

"That doesn't mean he'll be able to deal with me."

            "I beg to differ, Mr. Malfoy."

            They looked to the door, only to see Pavrati Patil standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a tight tank top, denim jacket over it.  She floated a large trunk into the room, and then another, setting them down by the small couch.  Pansy looked at her like she'd grown two heads, and Draco's brow furrowed in confusion.  Pavrati smirked and opened both.

            "From Hannah." she said, pulling a silver vial from the trunk.

"The Abbot girl?" asked Draco, getting up to inspect the rest of the vials.  There must have been a thousand of them.

"Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard working.  When Harry put the call in this mo'ning, she got right on the phone with Gringotts Blood Bank division.  Bill was more than helpful."

"How much did this cost?"  
"Not a damn thing, considering that her family's funded its research for the past 200 years."

            Draco sniffed the vial Pavrati handed him, and his eyes shot up to meet her cerulean ones [1].  She smirked and pulled a deep red cloth off the top layer of the second trunk.  Inside were numerous bottles of potions, one of which was a Reform, books on Veela and Vampires, Incubi and Suucubi, and on many other subjects that Pansy and Draco had no intent of reading.  She replaced the cloth and closed both as her ear piece went off.  She cast a Feather Weight charm on both trunks, and set them in the corner.  She pressed a button on her watch and turned away from the two.

            "He's here?"

"Yeah.  He's got the briefcase."

"Okay.  Make sure no one follows him down, or I'll have your head Kit."

"You got it."

            She turned back to two, and finally took in Draco's appearance.  His eyes, which had at one point been Reformed to amber, were again silver-grey, and his hair was was starting to grow out platinum again, as opposed to the black he'd been using.  His skin tone was darker than he remembered, but it wasn't important.  That would wear off in a few hours, and he'd again look like the Draco Malfoy she knew from Hogwarts.  The only exceptions would be that he's now a good 5' 11", built like a strong swimmer, and his hair was longer, reaching his shoulders.  He still had impecable taste, which she could see from the clubbing clothes he wore now.  Tight red vinyl pants that zipped down the sides, black combat boots with red laces, a tight  black cotton muscle shirt with a black satin shirt over it, red flames on the front.  A pentacle hung around his neck from a black leather cord, as did a small dragon pendant, an ice-blue stont in its claws.  He had spiked punk gloves on, and Pavrati had to chuckle at the silver and green ring he wore on his right hand.

            "Slytherin Pride always was a big thing for you." she said, motioning to the ring.

"It's the one thing I did that was never a deciding factor in my bastard of a father's eyes."

            They were silent as the door opened, and Draco stood and walked into the small kitchen as Harry walked in.  He wasn't about to step into the personal space of a legenday Wizard without prior consent.  Not in the state he was in anyway.  He ignored their conversation, trying to tune out the thirst that had erupted in the back of his throat.  He knew that it wasn't a good thing, especially with the damn head of the Phoenix standing in the other room.

            "Malfoy." he heard his name, but didn't move. "Malfoy."

            He couldn't move.  His father.  Was here.  In New York.  There was no way he'd have time to cover his tracks after leaving here.  With Vampires in Lucius' employment, there was no way he could out run them.

            "Malfoy."

            Sliver-grey locked with emerald, and he repressed the urge to bare his fangs.  He was so hungry all of a sudden, and he knew it wasn't just the Vampire in him, but the Veela as well. 

            "We've got to go.  This isn't the safest place for you anymore."

"I can't go with you Potter.  There's no way you could deal with me."  
"I've been watching you since the damn Phoenix put you under his protection, so I think I've got a good grasp on how you work.  Come on."

"I said I can't go."

"You're a sitting duck if you stay here."

"I'd rather be a sitting duck than try my hand at supressing this."

            Harry's eyes narrowed and he put a hand to Draco's cheek, pulling his lip back.  His canines were fully extended, and he could feel the Veela instinct in him trying to surface.  He smirked and stepped closer, pressing his lips to the blonde man's ear.

            "I promise, you can dance all you want once we get to the Flat."

            He didn't give Malfoy a chance to react, he just sucked on his earrings, pulling back and walking into the living room.  Draco couldn't speak.

            Potter, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into . he thought, walking out to pocket one of the shrunken trunks.

I beg to differ Malfoy, I know exactly what I'm doing.  Grab your jacket, and act like one of the prostitutes I passed on my way in.

            He gawked at Harry as he walked out of the safe house.  How could he pick up on his thoughts?  Between his mixed bloodlines, he had one of the most dificult wavelengths to pick up on that he'd ever encountered, and he knew for a fact that there was nothing other than Wizard in Harry.

            Hurry up Malfoy, I haven't got all night.

            He grabbed his soft brown leather jacket, and ran to catch up to the older looking Wizard.  He'd have a hard time explaining the difference in their appearances, if Harry didn't already know.  Draco guessed that he did.

            They stepped out of the long hallway into a loud club, Hades Playground by name, and Harry put his sunglasses on.  Draco didn't ask why.  He guessed that Harry's vision was incredibly sharp, and that the light irritated him, but he couldn't be sure.  He followed close behind as they exited, Harry passing a 100 dollar bill to the bouncer, and found himself looking at a black Lamborghini.  He'd seen them before, but never had the priviledge of riding in one.

            "That yours?" he purred, pressing into the dark haired mans back.

"Yes, and if you get _anything_ on the seats, you're as good as dead."

            It was the only warning he got before Harry moved away and got into the car.  The engine roared to life, and Draco felt the seat vibrate as he sat down.  Harry pressed a button on the dash and it stopped.  He smirked and pressed the same button.

            "I like this."

"Good, 'cause you'll be seeing quite a bit of this car."

"Oh really?"  
"We leave for my house in the country tomorrow night."

"Won't this be a little out of place 'in the country', Potter?"  
"You forget about magic, Malfoy.  I can transfigure this baby into any car I want."

"Considering that I haven't used magic since before Graduation…"

"We'll be changing that very soon then, because you're going to have to use it if you're going to be living with me."  
"Can't exist as a Muggle, Potter?"

"I can exist just fine, but we can't work without magic."

"We?  Work?  What?"  
"Consider yourself an 'agent in training', Mr. Malfoy, because from this day forward, you're on the Phoenix's payroll."

            Draco sat back, and watched as the world sped by.  He was going to be inducted into the Phoenix?  Since when do they grant Death Eater's son's the priviledge of becoming one of them?  One of the good guys?

            Draco hadn't even realized that they were stopped until Harry put a hand on his thigh.  He jumped, eyes flashing ice blue as he hissed at the smirking Gryffindor. 

            "Wow, what a rush." Harry chuckled, "do you make noises like that in bed too, or is that privledge reserved for enemies only?"

"Fuck you Potter."

"Wouldn't mind if you did." 

            The Slytherin stared at him as the still chuckling man walked into his building.  The feeling that washed over him was so intense it almost made him dizzy.

            What a rush, indeed Potter.

~TBC~

Well, I guess this gave you a definitly look at Harry's outlook on the situation.  You'll find out why he's so eager to make passes ad Draco in the next chapter.  You'll also find out more about those vials, and Draco's bloodline.  

Muse:  So, until next time, this is Muse, wishing you all a-

Muse, we don't need commentary, okay?  People have other things to do.

Muse: Like leaving reviews?

Yes, like leaving reviews.  Come on folks, you know we love 'em.  It's the little button right down there….


	7. Changes

Blood and Promises

by T.K. Yuy

AN:  I'm soooo sorry about the long wait for new stuff!  I've been caught up with work and school, and the family's not been much of a help either.  Neither did the writers block.  But I sat down and made myself start to write, and eventually I came up with a chapter worthy of being posted.  Hope you all enjoy

Chapter 6- Changes

            The 1st thing Draco noticed about the building was that it wasn't a normal, big bucks apartment building.  It was, as he had thought passing it days before, a very expensive hotel.  A hotel that rented its ultra classy penthouses and suites to the rich and famous, for weeks, possibly months, at a time.  He scoffed at the amount of money Harry was obviously making.

            Idiot, he founded the damn Phoenix, of course he's making a fortune.  The Ministry probably pays them not to take over, and those damn Goblins are kissing Potter's ass for saving them from Voldemort!

            The 2nd thing he noticed was the protection wards and Muggle repelling charms on the building.  That and the fact that it was crawling with Muggles.  He didn't understand why there were so many of them when there were such strong charms to keep them away.  He watched as everyone they passed either nodded, smiled or just stopped to stare.  Draco just didn't understand it.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter.  Good thing you're back.  We just a received a file from the Twins.  Seems Severus left something out of the folder Collin sent you."

"Thank you Marie.  Send it over to Mr. Creevy for the initial scan, and tell him I want it on my desk no later than 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

"And put a call into Padma Patil, see if she's heard anything.  I want to know where he's headed, where he's been, who he's been talking to, the whole nine yards."

"Of course sir."

            The girl, no older than 15 or so, ran off to take care of her tasks, and as they again headed for the elevator, Harry handed his briefcase to a punky looking kid that passed them.  Draco remembered seeing him at the club a few nights back.  Things were obviously not as they appeared.

            "Potter," he asked quietly, waiting fo the elevator door to shut before continuing, "what the bloody hell is going on?!  That boy was a Muggle!"

"Yes, and his name is Graig Masters, or CM for short.  He's part of my personal weapons team.  He was at the club when I went to pick you up, or didn't you notice the 5 others with guns, and one with a wand?"

            Draco thought.  No, he'd definitly missed that one.  Harry smirked and leaned back against the wall.

            "We'll be seeing a bit of this tonight, so find a spot that's comfortable."  
"What?"  
"We've got to go down to the basement to pick a few things up, and on our way up, we'll probably be stopping every now and then to pick up and drop off people.  This isn't a normal hotel Draco, or had that little fact escaped you?"

"I sensed the wards, but they don't make much sense, being that most of the people I've seen so far are Muggles."

"Muggles, yes, but they are all employees of the Phoenix.  I'll explain more about that in the morning, but for right now, think of this as a branch."  
"A branch?  As in office?"  
"Yes.  Head Quarters is in London, Diagon Alley to be exact, but to keep up around the world, we need 'branches' in various cities.  This building not only works as an upper class apartment building for our employees and staff, but as a research facility, arsenal, Wizard and Muggle library, a hospital, and many other necessary things.  The basement, as you will see, is anything but a basement."

            The elevator doors opened, and Draco was faced with one of the most amazing sights.

            "Holy. Fuckin. Shit." he cursed, stepping out onto the ancient stone walk way, "This is… this… I…"

            If Draco had thought that Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were odd as a child, then Underground Manhattan was just out of this world.  For as far as he could see, Wizards, Witches, Muggles, and every type of magical creature lived together in this magical city.  The architecture was much like Diagon Alley, with cobblestone roads and flame lit street lamps.  Looking around, he saw an old trainstation, with a very modern subway train pulling out.  There were houses and shops, grass, gardens, even trees, and he was guessing that they were some 200 or more feet underground.  It was like something out of a dream.  Too unreal, and yet it felt right.

            "Welcome to Underground Manhattan, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, motioning for him to step forward.

"Has it… has it always been this big?"  
"It grows with the city.  Come, we've got some shopping to do."

"Shopping?  At 2 in the morning?!"  
"The city above never sleeps, why should this one.  Besides, I was planning on starting your training tomorrow."  
"Training?  Potter, I'm a fully trained Wizard, I don't think I-"  
"I would _not_ advise trying to tell _me _how to keep _you_ alive, Mr. Malfoy.  You haven't held a wand in a little over 6 years, and I'll be damned if I leave you alone for five minutes only to come back and find you full of bite marks!  Now, either stuff your fucking pride, or find another way to get rid of the man you once called 'father', because I'm not going to deal with the selfish Slytherin bastard I knew back at Hogwarts!"  
            Draco could only stare at him.  He hadn't expected that.  Not from the man that had made it quite clear that he was intrested in more than just protecting him.  It was then that Harry took his sunglasses off, and looked at the other man.  The hard emerald that met slate grey shocked  him to the extent that he didn't even see or feel Harry move forward and cup his face.  The eyes softened a little, and lowered, lips claiming those of the blonde, and the spark that flew between them was enough to make Draco jump.

            Good Gods… his mind was swimming in emotions he refused to acknowledge since his time at Hogwarts.

You alright?

How do you… my signature is too different for even my own mother to catch.  You've only-

I'll explain later.

            Harry pulled back, a mischievious smile on his lips as he started to lead Draco through Underground Manhattan.

            "I'm sorry I shapped, but you have to undertand that this isn't as easy for me as you may think."  
"Obviously.  Can't keep your hands off me, eh Potter?"  
"That's not the least of your problems, Malfoy."

"Oh, and what should worry me, if not your hands?"  
"My mouth."

            Draco stopped, staring wide-eyed at him.  The way Harry made it sound, it came across as if he was a……

            "Potter, is that your way of telling me you're a Vampire, or am I just reading this wrong?  Because I certainly didn't pick up on it."

"Worse than a common Vampire, Malfoy, but you haven't shifted since the last battle, so I don't expect you to sense me."  
"Shift?  You mean…"

"Exactly.  We'll finish this discussion later, but for now, we have a few provisions to pick up for your training."

~!*!~

            It was a good 2 hours later that Harry unlocked the door to his flat and lead Draco inside.  The bags they carried were dropped on the couch, and Draco proceeded to flop down next to them.  Harry took his coat, and hung it in the closet before moving to stand behind him, hands on his tense shoulders.

            "Your room is just down the hall, second door on your left.  All the things you could need are in the bathroom, just lock the hall door before you go in.  I'm going to turn in, we've got a meeting tomorrow, but you're more than welcome to make yourself at home."

"I have my own room?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't you?"  
"No reason, I just didn't think you'd be making me dance in a separate room."

"You can dance, Malfoy, where-ever you please.  Just keep the music down, and don't wake me until morning."  
"You don't wanna watch?"  
"As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm far too exhausted to be of any use to you.  If you're dance can wait until tomorrow, why don't you shower and get some sleep?"

"We never finished that conversation, ya know."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay."

            Harry had noticed, as he had when they were in school, that Draco thought and spoke before he knew what he was saying when he was tired.  It had been the start of many a rumor back in the day.  But instead of laughing, he helped him to his feet and lead him to his room, kissing his cheek before he shut the door and left him to his own devices.  It was then that a familiar tingle of energy reached his senses, and his eyes narrowed. He walked into his room and shut the door quietly, ignoring the naked body on the bed.

            "Hard day lover?" a thick masculine voice asked, the rustle of silk sheets reaching Harry's ears.

"Not hard enough that I need you here."

"Ouch."

"You'd better leave Terry, I have company."  
"Well that much was obvious by the voices I heard.  So who did Ronniekins stick you with this time?"  
"Ron didn't even know about this until earlier today.  And his name isn't important.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed.  I have a meeting in the morning, and I'm sure I'll need my energy to deal with Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, they do get a little testy when you leave them out of the loop.  Why don't I help you relax?"  
            Harry moved out of the brown haired man's reach and pulled off his shirt, tossing it dutifully in the wash basket by his bathroom door, and moved to pull out  a muscle shirt to sleep in.  The other man got up and slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, and held on tightly so he couldn't get away.

            "Terry, I said no."

"And I don't take no for an answer, Harry, you know that.  Now, come to bed."

            Harry had picked up on the sound of running water coming from Draco's bathroom when it first started, but now he sensed Veela energy in the air, and knew that his charge was very much awake, and trying to make him crazy.  The energy, as he had found out in his 4th year from Fleur Delacour, was utterly intoxicating, and completely unavoidable.  If you were the target of it, you'd feel it.  And boy did he feel it.  He'd been feeling it since he saw Draco at the safe house.  So intent on feeling that energy, Harry didn't even notice Terry lead him back to the bed.  It wasn't until he was on his back with the other man straddling his hips that he was shaken out of his trance.

            "Terry, get off me, before I decide to physically remove you."

"You don't mean that."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Your body sure doesn't want me to move, or have you not noticed?"  
"I said get off."

            Terry smirked, but made no move to do as he was told.  As he leaned down to catch Harry's lips, the dark-haired Wizard's eyes flashed bright green, and he was flung across the room.  He shook the slight daze off and glared at Harry, raising his wand in defense.

            "You did not just do that!" he spat.

"I believe he just did."

            Harry didn't glance at the door, but merely kept his eyes fixed to Terry across the room.  Terry however, pulled a gun from the bottom drawer of the dresser, and fixed it on Draco, his eyes never leaving Harry.  The blonde man, dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers (which really didn't hide much), stepped through the door completely, walking with a lethal grace that made Harry's confined arousal twitch across the room.  He knew the gun was still trained on him, and he heard the safety click off just as the hex flew from the wand.  He jumped into the air, and in a swirl of black, landed on the bed, guarding Harry.  Or rather, a shining white Dragon –an Angel's Dragon- was guarding him.  His wings were deep transparent green, folded around Harry's body, his elegant snout pressed into his neck.  His underbelly had a slight metallic sheen to it, giving off the illusion of silver, and his tail flickered like a pissed off cat.  The bullet skimmed between his shoulders, embedding itself in the elegant dark wood of Harry's headboard, and  Terry dropped the gun as the silver blood disappeared in a flurry of green, a lightning bolt appearing in black.

            "Holy. Shit!"

            The Dragon raised himself off Harry, wings folding a bit, and he turned to glare back at him, eyes glowing ice blue.  He growled and started to turn around when Harry's hand grabbed a wing.  He looked back at the Man-Who-Lived, and as Harry's hand moved down to the scar, he knew what he was asking.  

            Roll over, or I can't get comfortable, Potter.

Keep calling me that and you can forget it.

            "What the hell is going on?" Terry demanded, scrambling to get his clothes on as Harry rolled onto his stomach and the Dragon stepped up onto his back, lying down with his claws nearly ripping through the skin.

"I would advise leaving, Terry.  Omega's not one to share."

"Omega?  That _thing_ has a name?!"  
"Yes, just as I do.  And unless you want to meet Snitch, I would get out."

"Snitch?  You don't have any pets, Harry, so what are you talking about!?"  
            Harry sighed and moved out from under Omega, and before both his and Terry's eyes, Harry let himself shift into an Angel's Dragon.  To say that the still human Wizard was shocked would be an understatement.  Snitch, as Harry had been named by Madam Hooch back in his 5th year, was pitch black, with transparent golden yellow wings, his underbelly a slightly metalic crimson color.  His eyes glowed green, and he growled in the back of his throat.  Omega quickly lowered himself to the bed, wings tight against his body as he attempted to burrow under the blankets.  Terry just smirked.

            "Looks like your little whore is afraid of you, Harry."

"He's not afraid of me, he's smart." the voice that came from the Dragon was deep and hissing.  "You'd be smart to leave, before I lose my temper."  
"What're ya gonna do, claw me to death?  Set me on fire?  You'd go to Talsgate for that."

            Omega quickly stood, shaking the covers from himself as Snitch lowered his front down, arching his wings over his head.  The white Angel jumped in front of him, and ran out of the room as fast as he could without hitting something.  Terry heard the balcony door slide open and the roar that came from Snitch made him cover his ears.  The lights in the entire flat went out for a second, waves of energy passing through the room like a tsunami.  Terry screamed as his body disappeared and reappeared in the same instance, and as Snitch's eyes rolled back in his head, Omega ran back in, catching him.  Terry was out of the room before either Dragon had a chance to do anymore to him.  

            "Damn it Potter!" Draco hissed as they shifted back and he picked him up, "You're lucky they've got some seriously good protection spells on this place, or the building next to us would've collapsed!"  
"He pissed me off."

"Obviously!  Come on, let's get you into bed.  Gods, you're so cold!"

"Side effect of not using that particular element in so long."  
"Considering that you're not _supposed_ to use that element, you did pretty damn well."

"Draco?"  
"Hm?"  
"Just shut up and kiss me."

            Harry needn't ask twice.

~!*!~

            They walked into the large office, Harry dressed in jeans and a red silk poets shirt (and black eye make-up which didn't seem to bother anyone), and Draco in leather pants with a white wife beater under a black cotton dress shirt.  Harry pushed his small frameless glasses up on his nose and took the files from the girl he'd talked to yesterday night (or early this morning if Draco really wanted to confuse himself).  Draco immediately recognized the Patil twins, Pansy, and Ron, and as Harry passed out folders, he caught sight of Hermione running down the hall across the way.  Ginny Weasley was with her, wearing the same shirt Harry was.

            "Sorry, we got caught up translating the last line." Hermione said, noting the way Draco stayed close to Harry, and the glare Ginny gave her friend.

"Nice shirt Gin." Harry chuckled, again pushing his glasses up.

"Likewise."

"Where's Justin?"  
"He'll be here in just a second.  He wanted to get the print outs for that artifact you brought in last month.  He's finally cracked it."

"Either that or he's finally cracked." Ron added.

            Draco followed Harry as he walked through the office to a confrence room, and everyone took their seats.  Harry was totally ignoring him.

            "Well, should we wait for him, or should we get started?" asked Harry, locking his gaze with Ron's.

"Well, Justin might be awhile, you know him.  Always gotta look perfect for these impromptu things." Padma giggled.

"Talk about me like I aint here why don'tcha!  Hey Harry, howya doin'?"

"You've seen one too many gangsta movies, Lovey." Pavrati laughed, ruffling Justin's short mousey brown hair.

"It's the Soprano's, not gangsta movies, get it right woman!"

            All but Draco laughed, and as Harry continued to ignore him, he took the seat furthest from all of them.  He was _not_ liking the way this was turning out.

            Potter, you spent most of the morning fucking my brains out, and now you won't even look at me?  What am I, just a convienient sex toy?

            He hadn't thought he'd been projecting, but Pansy's eyes widened and darted to him for a split second.  He shrugged and contiunued to listen to Ron tell them what Lucius had been up to recently.  This was old news to him.

            God damnit Potter, look at me This time he made sure he was throwing thoughts in Harry's direction, but Ron rubbed the bavk of his neck and winced.  Draco scowled.  His aim wasn't _that_ far off.

            You're blocking me, aren't you?

            Hermione cleared her throat, excused herself to the ladies room, and started a mini coughing fit right by Draco's chair.  He noticed the folded paper she'd deposited into his lap and nodded.  She continued on her way to the rest room.

            "Malfoy," he read silently, careful not to let anyone else see his inattention, "Harry hace hear you loud and clear, he's just _extremely _good at not showing it.  Handing Ron the nature of your 'partnership' this early in the game would probably clear this building in 20 seconds."

            He paused to look at Harry.  The glasses were more for show and public image than vision correction, and everyone in the room knew it.  What exactly had Hermione meant by 'game'?

            "So, what do you have to add on that Malfoy?"  
            It was Ron.  The second head of the organization protecting him, and he'd been ignoring him.  Wonderful.

            "Ad on what?  My father being an asshol not worthy of gnat swallop, or the question of what I am?"  
"Excuse me?"  
            Just like he remembered, Ron Weasley was easy to play.  And even easier to get a rouse out of.  Draco smirked.

            "Come now Weasel, we all know you're dying to know why Potter's been keeping tabs on me.  For Merlin's sake, it's been 6 years, and he kept his eye on me since day one."  
            Harry sat back and laced his fingers together.  He had no idea what Draco was doing, but he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy seeing him and ron at eachothers throats again.

            "Yes, I realize that, Ferret, but you don't seem to understand that you're our enemy's only son.  Why _wouldn't_ Harry keep his eye on you?"  
"You were keeping tabs on me in regard to my father, weren't you?  Pansy made bimontly reports, on Saturdays if  my memory serves me correctly.  Potter, despite his being my school rival, didn't let on that he knew anything until the day before yesterday.  Pretty good, don'tcha think?  I'm not a genius, but I think there were definitly other reasons behind his self appointed role as my Guardian Angel."

            He noticed Harry stiffen and knew 'Angel' was too much.  He sent him an apologetic wave and stood up.  He knew Harry would catch on soon.

            "Look, Malfoy, just because you think you're some all important part in this doesn't give you any _right_ to say Harry knew more about you than we already did.  You're a Demon Veela, big deal.  We handle things like single species everyday.  You ust have one half of what you are out to get you.  That's the least of our worries."

"Then what are you worried about, Weasel?  Because the Vampires in Manhattan now are fine, they're the ones that were turned by the ones that now serve my father.  I don't think you should be worried about why ny father wants me, or even if he gets me.  You  _should_ worry about what's gonna happen when those Pureblood Vampires –entire _clans_- get hungry.  Manhattan is just a few days worth of snacks.  They're not just going to scent for me, they're going to try and flush me out.  They couldn't smell me if I were to stand in a sea of thousands of them.  I naturally mask my scent to theirs.  But you knew that, didn't you?"

            The room was quiet as Hermione came back in, a bottle of water in hand.  She saw Pansy look at Draco, and noticed the way he put his hand on the table.  She was about to say something when both Pansy and Harry rolled silver Vials down to him.  Harry's reached his hand first.  Justin and Ginny exchanged looks, and Pansy leaned back in her chair in shock.  Draco hadn't even looked at Harry, how could he have known what was being asked?  Hermione too her seat as she watch the blonde pick up both vials, sniffing each.

            "Veronica?  What's the occasion Pansy?"  
 he asked, locking eyes with his fellow Slytherin.

"She brought it to me this morning.  Said to tell you Venus wants to meet Angel."  
            Draco's eyes narrowed, and Ginny could've sworn he looked at Harry.  She also noticed the way Harry stiffened.  Casting Justin a quick look she picked up her pen and tapped it a few times on her pad, ignoring Harry's questioning look.

            "Where'd you get this Harry?  I don't recognize it.

            Justin jotted down notes and glanced at the Patil twins.  They nodded and Ginny clicked her pen.

            "You don't need to know where it came from, just familiarize yourself with it."

"Harry," Ron whispered, "what're you doing mate?"  
"His training has to start somehwere, and trusting me s where I'm beginning.  That alright with you, Ron?"  
"Fine fine, but who's is it?"  
"Trust me, you don't need to know."

            Draco uncapped the vial from Pansy and downed it, watching everyone's expressions change as he revealed his canines.  When he took the cap from Harry's, he immediately looked up at him.  Green eyes dared him to drink it.

            "How?" was all he asked, swirling the vial like it were a wine glass.

"You already know the answer to that.  Drink it."  
"You know what it'll do to me if I do."  
"Yes, and I'm very prepared to deal with it.  Like I told you, it's safe to dance at the flat."

            Ginny gripped her pen tightly as the man she despised back in their years at Hogwarts drank it and as the silver vial disappeared.  The way his eyes fixed themselves on Harry said enough.

            "Ron, I think this meeting's over." she said, standing at the same time Hermione did.

"What?  We've hardly gotten started Gin."  
"Come down stairs with us, and we'll explain why." Hermione interjected, "Lets leave Harry to deal with Draco.  I'm sure they've got a lot to brush up on."

            Brushing up on him is not all I'll be doing, Granger

            Hermione smiled brightly in his direction, then at Harry.  Justing cleared his throat, following the twins out, and Pansy couldn't help but laugh as Harry and Draco folllowed her towards the elevator.

            "If they call sex 'dancing' now, then I missed something big in the 6 years I was Street."

"For a Veela it is." Harry said quietly, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Weasley's still the same." Laughed Draco.  Although I doubt 'Ferret' is an appropriate nickname for me now."

            Pansy left them at the 14th floor, and Ginny caught up with them.  She wasn't going to let the oportunity to question them pass.

            "So, how long did it take, Harry?"  
" 'Xcuse me?"  
"Haven't seen you this happy since your run with 'Omega' back in 7th year…"  
            Draco stopped, Harry sighed, and Ginny smirked.

            "You spend far too much time with Hermione, you know that?" Harry said daarkly.

"I spent the past four days decoding the Angel's Prophecy, so to pick up on the obviouls shouldn't have presented itself a problem."  
"Don't mention this to Ron, Ginny."  
"He'll figure it out, when Dragons, Veel and Vampires start showing up."

"Veela are already here, Vampires can't sense us, and Dragons will come only when they are called." Draco said, his voice distant. "I shouldn't have let him do it."  
"What?"  
"The demon part of a Demon Veela is Vamiric.  I don't have a signature like any other species, it's completely unique.  Demon Veela only exist if the parents are Dragon Veela, or Royal Veela as they're now called .  Rather than the ugly bird-like features Veel atake when they get pissed, they have Dragon-like wings, elongated canines, and a thirst for the blood of those who anger them.  Demons are exactly the same, but with one exception: they need blood to live.

            "Why do you think I hated being hit in the face?  One taste of blood, my own or otherwise, and I'd need it to survice. My father woke that part of me with Vampire blood, which is most common for Demon Veelas to be fed while groing up.  All it really did was give me the ability to mask my scent from them, and a few little things like control of the thirst.  I have no more control over Veela or Vampires that I do over my more primal needs."

            Ginny took this in and her eyes widened.

            "Then why is your existance so important, if not for the control of two magical species?"  
"Because of the Angel's Prophecy, of course."

            All three turned to see Ron standing against the wall, Hermione at his side.  She was just as shocked as they were by his words.

            "I'm not stupid, Malfoy.  I saw you at the battle, chained to the wall.  Made too wathc Voldemore kick the shit out of us all, unable to do something.  And that's when you snapped.  He went after Harry, and you snapped."  
"You were unconscious!  How could you have seen anything?!" Harry snapped.

"Barely consious, yes, and I thought it all a dream.  Until you  mentioned 'Omega' the following week.  When Voldemort threw the Killing Curse at you, a white Angel's Dragon –the rarest breed of Dragons to ever exist- intercepted, sheilding you.  That was the name you screamed as it attacked him, giving you the time to finish it."

            Ron let Harry take it in.  He knew his friend didn't have a clue as to why he'd waited so long to say something.  Truth was, until he heard what he needed to know, he wasn't going to say anything.

            "And the cry you let out when you found no sign of him afterwards, that just screamed 'Angel."

"How long have you known?"

            Harry wasn't fooling around, and Ron knew it.  Draco wasn't looking too good and Hermione stepped forward.

            "he's had a 'guess' for 6 years, but until it was only a guess." she said, "Harry, please, don't be angry with him. He just didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure."

"And with us translating the ancient Veela hieroglyphs that call for two Angel's Dragons, it was a little hard to overlook." Justting added.

            Draco braced himself on the wall, his breathing catching as his stomach turned.  Ginny stepped forward, turning his face so she could look at him.  She peeled back a lip and gasped.  Harry was in front of him before he could collaps and for the first time, he let his sheild down.  They could all se his eyes start to change, and Draco's hands latched onto his shoulders.

            "I can't be seen like this Potter.  I just –oh shit…"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermine asked.

"Lucius.  He's close.  Too close."

            Ron looked at Draco look he was crazy.  They had the older Malfoy's signature on file, and the alarms hadn't gone off.  He didn't get it.

            "Ginny, help me get him up to the flat.  Justing, I need a print out of every Auror the Ministry has available.  hermione, find all your Veela notes and books, I need to look something up  Ron, while I think you should've said something, I understand why you didn't.  I want you to get Venus Prowler on the phone and tell her the change has started.  Then forward her up to my lat.  Somebody call the house I kkep upstate and tell doby I'll be there a little late.  If he asks, tell him I should be there by tomorrow evening, and that I want him to send Hedwig to Hogwarts, asking Snape for his special Dragon Tonic.  He'll understand what I'm asking."

            Everyone nodded and ran off to do as they were told.  Ginny's pen, much to harry's amusement, shimmered and popped, her wand now in her hand.  He would've laughed, had Draco not been shuddering in his arms.  He picked him up and his insides flipped as his arms tightened around his neck.  Ginny magiced a piece of parchement and a quill to her side, jotted down a note, and sent it off with one of the pidgeons that were out front, as it was safer in the topside city than an owl.  Harry was half way to the elevator by the time she caught up.

            "Who'd you pidgeon?" he asked, letting her swipe her express card in the elevator.

"Raptor Center.  Asked Margret to send an owl to Charlie, for whatever information he can give us on Angel's Dragons."  
"Why, I am one."  
"That may be, but you're also animagi.  You know homan personalities and such transfer to the animal form.  I have afeeling that the Prophecy was refering to the Dragons and Veela as being separate."

            The elevatopr dinged at Harry's penthouse floor and Draco moaned.  Ginny opened the door and ran in, stopping in the hallway.  Harry moved past her without a word, and she could only stare as the normally immaculate room came into view.  Harry smirked and snapped his fingers.  Everything righted itself, excpet for the bed.  While the sheets were now clean, they were still disheviled.  Ginny knew better than to say something.

            "Six years is a long time." Harry supplied.

"Obviously." it was almost a laugh.

"Get me the large wash basin from under the sink, fill it with hot water and bring the greed washrag from the bathroom."

"Please.." Draco caughed., "Have you no manners Potter?"

"There is no need for manners in a situation like this, but thank you Draco." Ginny smiled, putting a hand to his forhead, "Should I deglamour my eyes for this?"  
            Harry shrugged as he leaned over the pained blonde on his bed to fully remove the jacket.  Ginny didn't wait any longer for a reply.  She did as Harry ordered and took a deep breath before walking back into the room.  She stopped short as she saw Harry move to straddle Draco's hips.

            At least he had the decency to leave my pants on, eh Weasley?

Yes, thank Merlin for that.  Not that I would mind seeing you in the buff, Draco.

Pansy never did either.

She always knew, you know.  And it killed her to keep it from you.

About Harry?

No, about Magic.  She knew you hated not being allowed a wand.

Now is not the time to be brushing up on you telepathy, Malfoy. Harry's voice growled as he took the washcloth from the basin.

            Ginny winced as Draco grit his teeth.  The water was as hot as she could stand it and she guessed it was a little _too_ hot for Draco.

            "What else can I do, Harry?" she asked.

"How much do you know about Veela wards?"  
"Enough to attempt casting one.  Why?"  
"I need a mating ward put up.  An extremely strong one."

"I don't think I have the pattern to do one."  
"Harry…" Draco gasped, trying to sit up, "the ward you want can't be cast by a single. She needs a partner to mimic the male pattern."

"Fleur and Gabby are hre, they could-"  
"No!  It can't be done by relatives.  Fleur could only mimic the beginning part anyway.  Harry, I can do it."  
"You're too far into the change to carry yourself."  
"It's the only way Harry." Ginny said, "Unless you and I do it, Draco's got to have me… never mind."  
            Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  His best friend's sister was willing to let Draco use her to set up a ward  that would make the change complete, and Draco was suggesting that they make it a threesome.  Ron would never forgive him.

            "Hrry, please, I have to do this or my mother'll have a fit.  Let her decide."

"Ginny," Harry said, "we need to help him let go.  Either you're in or you're out."  
"I'm in.  The Prophecy calls for it anyway.  'The Demon, The Angel, and The Phoenix, one when the Change begins, forever bound by their ability to change the Order.'  Now the translation's not perfect, but obiously the Demon is a Demon Veela, the Angel, synonymous with 'Savior', which in this case would be Harry, is also the Angel's Dragon, and the Phoenix, well…"

            Harry and Draco had to sheild their eyes as Ginny's body emitted the brightest light they'd ever seen.  When it died, a gorgeous Phoenix was perched on a wisp of white light.  Draco smirkd then arched in pain and Harry's attention was immediately brought back to his lover.  He pressed his face to his throat and held a hand out to the bird.

            "Should I tell ron not to call Dobby?" she asked as she turned back, pulling her skirt off and starting on her blouse.

"No, because by the time we're ready to leave, Draco should be stable enough to tell us which one he wants first.  Now, let me finish that…."

~TBC~

  
TK: A slightly longer, more detailed chapter, eh?

Akuma: This chappie, believe it or not, was the result of being on a very relaxing trip to Maine.

TK: Relaxing my ass!  My family drove me stark raving _bonkers_ because I refused to be social.

Akuma: Unless you're on the 'net, youre not social anyway, so what's the difference?

TK: I spent the whole 10 days with my headphones on, as opposed to blasting my music, singing, dancing and tapping at the computer (which I should have been doing, 'cause it's been forever since I updated.)  At least they knew where I was.

Akuma: I knew where you were.

TK: You're mentally linked to my, so houw could you not know where I am?

Akuma: True, True.  Question: Can I watch "Invader Zim"?

TK: Only if you help me finish the next chapter of Puddle.

Akuma: Okay! *falls from ceiling fan* Hello Floor! Make me sanwich! *Skips down the stairs with plot bunnies singing the 'doom song' behind her*

TK: I think, perhaps, I should put an ad out for a new muse.  She's just a little too nuts.  Even for me.  Also, I know this chapter has a lot of detail, and may be confusing, so if anyone has questions, let me know, I'd be more than happy to answer *runs down stairs to find ductape to shut Akuma's mouth*  I knew there was a reason I don't let her watch Zim…


End file.
